TD and Chuck's Misadventure
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: Based in the "TD's Adventures in Equestria" universe. When Twilight and Pinkie Pie plan a couples camping trip with their coltfriends, TD and Chuck (respectively), things are bound to take a wrong turn. Can TD and Chuck work out their differences and get back to their special someponies? Let's find out! [A work-together story with me and impressionsguy]


**A little get together created by both myself and** ** _impressionsguy_** **. This is a Chuck and TD episode based in my MLP universe where they are forced to cooperate to get back to their loved ones.**

 **Not entirely true, but they do learn a bit about themselves.**

 **Chuck is an OC that belongs to _impressionsguy._**

* * *

TD sat up and rubbed his head. He had evidently hit something rather hard, because he could feel a throbbing pain right on his forehead. He groaned and tried to recollect his thoughts, but the pain made it too difficult to concentrate. TD sighed and pulled out a frying pan from nowhere, which had the words "Headache Remover" written on it, then smacked himself in the face with it. Normally, this would be a really stupid thing to do, but when have chaotic powers beyond anything anyone's ever seen in Equestria (or all of existence), you can get away with a lot of things. TD fell back upon getting hit by the frying pan, then sat up. His headache was gone; no more pain came from him, and he just realized that he was in his pony form. Perfect! Now, to remember what had happened...

Just then, he heard a groan not far from him.

"Oh...my head," a familiar voice groaned, sounding like someone still half asleep, "Where are we?"

TD turned towards the voice and saw the last pony he had expected to see. He trotted closer and starred at the face of the pony to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Nope, it was real.

"Chuck?! Is that you?"

"No, it's Billy Mays here with an amazing new product. Yes it's me!" he growled. The pain in his head was making him hostile.

"I have no idea who that guy is, but I'll bet he's a crappy salesman. Now hold still please!"

Without warning, TD smacked Chuck with the same frying pan from before. Chuck fell back down, then bolted back up again. At first TD expected a fight, but he needn't have worried.

"Y'know. That's the first time I've been hit with a frying pan that had nothing to do with somebody's sister." He said sarcastically, coming to his senses. "Where are we?" He asked.

"How should I know? The last thing I remember was..."

Suddenly, he and Chuck were both hit by a flashback cut scene all at once.

"Or _that_ can explain it for us," TD remarked as the flashback came into full focus.

* * *

 **Earlier that same day...**

"C'mon Chuckie! This'll be fun!" Pinkie encouraged him. Twilight and Pinkie had planned a couple's camping trip for them, TD, and Chuck.

"Fine, But I'm gonna complain the whole time." It was a busy weekend and Chuck had to miss out on the profits of the bar, but he was willing to make those sacrifices. "I'm kidding, I love you." He smiled.

 **-Meanwhile, at the castle of friendship-**

"I never said that I _wouldn't_ come Twi," TD stated. He was standing upside down on the ceiling of Twilight's bedroom in his Changeling form, looking down at the lavender Alicorn. Even with all he had experienced, TD still couldn't understand why Twilight scared him at times or why she was unafraid of him when he was mad. Then again, not much made sense when it concerned him.

"Then I don't see the problem," Twilight replied.

"Why bring Pinkie Pie and Chuck? Can't it just be us all alone or something?"

"You get plenty of that kind of time in here or on our outings."

"Good point. Okie doki! Let's get this over with then."

TD floated down to the ground right side up and walked off screen of the cut scene. There was a crashing noise heard and a cry from TD.

"Exit is the other way, William."

"Yes of course!" TD corrected himself and walked the other direction.

 **Slight transition...**

Outside the castle, Pinkie and Chuck were already waiting. The Apple family had let them borrow one of their wagons.

"It's about time you guys came out!" Pinkie smiled. "Lemme take that for you!" She took their luggage, tossing it onto the wagon.

"Yep. Toss it on, I'm not pulling the heavy wagon or anything." Chuck said sarcastically. "Happy to see you two, ready for the weekend?"

"Yep!" Twilight replied.

"Ready as I'll ever be," TD remarked. He had changed forms again, this time into his pony form. "You guys realize I could pull the luggage too right? By myself? Without the hassle?"

"If it's not too much a hassle. The wagon was really for riding in though." Chuck shrugged. "But don't let me stop you." He said removing the harness.

TD simply let his horn glow and the luggage levitated into the air a few feet above his head. He then gave Twilight a playful look and said, "Your Majesty, your carriage awaits!"

Twilight giggled and settled down into the wagon.

"Right! Off we go then," TD said.

"Anyone know a good road-trip song?" Chuck asked, leaning back in the wagon.

"Well, I could re-sing that one song I did at Pinkie Pie's 'Welcome to Ponyville' party..."

"That'll do, anything's an improvement to the creak of the wagon." Chuck shrugged.

"Alrighty then!"

TD launched into song, singing an old classic from his world, slightly modified for Equestrians to hear; _Put One Foot in Front of the Other._ Twilight and the others soon joined in with him.

 _[Chorus] Put one hoof in front of the other, and soon you are walking 'cross the floor!_

 _Put one hoof in front of the other, and soon you are walking out the door!_

 _You never will get where you're going if you never get up on your feet!_

 _C'mon! There's a good tail wind blowing!_

 _A fast walking stallion is hard to beat!_

 _*chorus*_

 _If you want to change your direction, if your time of life is at hand,_

 _Well don't be the rule! Be the exception!_

 _A good way to start is to stand!_

 _*chorus*_

 _If I want to change the reflection I see in the mirror each morn? (Oh, you do?)_

 _You mean that it's just my election? (Just that!)_

 _To vote for a chance to be reborn?! Whoo hoo!_

 _[Slower] You put one hoof in front of the other and soon you are walking 'cross the floor._

 _You put one hoof in front of the other and [normally] soon you are walking out the door!_

 _[Ending] Put one hoof in front of the other, and soon you are walking 'cross the floor!_

 _Put one hoof in front of the other, and soon you'll be walking out the door!_

 **Transition...again**

"Does anypony remember which bags the tents are in?" Chuck asked shuffling backs and suitcases when they arrived.

"Ours is in the pink one!" Pinkie called to him.

"Twi, TD? I'm setting up our tent, want me to handle yours too?" Chuck asked kindly.

"Actually, Twilight kinda already got it situated," TD replied, gesturing towards a dark blue tent that had a single shiny star above the doorway. TD himself had a large red mark across his now human face. "Turns out, I'm terrible at setting up a tent, even with magic to assist me."

"Next time, don't bend the poles that far," Twilight said, an amused look on her face.

"I could always turn that tent into a luxurious hut or something-"

"Not happening."

"And this is why I hated camping in my world."

"Well, there's a reason camp is spelled so similar to cramp. It's not supposed to be comfortable." Chuck snickered setting up the tent. "Was the pink tent the only one available?" He asked Pinkie Pie.

"Mayyybe." She said. "Not really, I liked it though!"

"For something I sleep in, it'll do." Chuck said setting it up.

"Oh har har!" TD remarked, concerning Chuck's statement about camping. "Need I remind you who I am?"

He suddenly was grabbed by a magical aura and was pulled down by the ear in front of Twilight's face.

"Need I remind you who _I_ am?" Twilight asked.

"The most beautiful creature I've seen yet," TD replied. "And yes, I'm aware that flattery will not save me this time. But if it's not any trouble, could you let go of my ear please? My face is dangerously close to your horn."

"Ohh, seeing you two I get it now... this is a _counseling_ camping trip." Chuck snickered.

"Be nice!" Pinkie slugged Chuck in the shoulder playfully.

TD glared at Chuck as Twilight thankfully let go of his ear. He then got a mischievous grin and "snapped" his fingers. Chuck suddenly tripped and fell over, bringing Pinkie Pie down with him. Turning to look, he saw that he had tripped over...a bug? TD laughed so hard that even Twilight's blast of magic that sent him flying into a tree didn't shut him up.

"This is off to a terrific start I see." Chuck brushed himself off getting up, helping Pinkie up with him. "You alright hon?" Pinkie nodded.

"Care to explain what that was for?" Chuck asked the still laughing TD.

"Why bother? I just like to mess with people sometimes, or ponies for that matter!"

TD suddenly stopped when he noticed that there were _two_ Twilights glaring at him. The second one nodded in satisfaction and transformed back into Pinkie Pie. TD mentally scolded himself. He had forgotten that Pinkie Pie was a Changeling; she was WAY too good at pretending to be a pony, mostly out of necessity as a filly.

"I see." Chuck nodded dryly. "Well, back to the tent." He muttered a few words under his breath getting back to his work.

 **Transition #3...**

"For the record, I have never done this before legitimately!" TD warned his friends.

"First time for everything!" Pinkie smiled widely.

"What are you chicken or something?" Chuck snickered.

"I am now," TD jokingly replied, literally transforming into a chicken to see their reactions.

"You're a comedy genius, they shoulda called you 'Equestria's new comedian'." Chuck said dryly.

"Careful, Chuckie!" TD said as he returned to normal, "You might give out one-too-many references about your story and mine."

"No such thing as too many." He scoffed. "Now grab an oar."

"Mares versus colts! First team to the other dock at the end of the river wins!" Pinkie announced.

TD looked to Twilight, and they both gave each other a devious grin.

"Oh, it is so on!"

TD made an oar appear out of nowhere and jumped into his raft. But suddenly, the raft tipped over on the side he was sitting at.

"I'm too fat to be in a raft by myself," Peter Griffin's voice came from the raft.

"Heh heh heh." Chuck laughed, imitating Homer Simpson in return to the Peter Griffin voice.

TD simply returned to normal, "snapped" his fingers and had Chuck teleport into the raft. He then made the raft float from the ground into the river. Somehow, he made the raft do this while still touching the ground. Twilight and Pinkie Pie had already placed their raft in the river.

"So, you man left, I man right. That work?" Chuck asked.

"Sure," TD said, getting ready to row. He then turned towards anyone watching the flashback and said, "Watch this. Transition in three... two... one..."

 **Transition... how does he do that?**

"You've got to be kidding me!" TD groaned.

"Gee, sure sucks that someone forgot that they went left. Now I have no clue where we are!" Chuck said dryly.

"Well excuse me for not being an outdoorsman! I'm usually having to take care of more important matters!"

"Like what? Causing a new problem for Equestria then solving it?" Chuck muttered.

"Do you want me to turn you inside out!? I came out here with you guys because I just wanted to be with my friends, but apparently you don't think that way! I have one question for you buddy, just one! Why are you such a- wait a minute...why are we moving faster?"

"That's... a good question." Chuck suddenly snapped out of his agitation. "Uh... TD, when we came to that fork in the river, did we go left or right?" He asked suddenly with a sense of panic.

"We went...right. Didn't we?"

"I... I don't think so..." Chuck looked at the map. "This is bad. This is very bad!" He gulped. "We're heading for rapids!"

TD immediately switched into his pony form and asked, "Uh...anything you'd like me to conjure up before we're tossed about like leaves in the wind?"

"I'm game for about anything you can think up at this poi-" Before Chuck could finish, a jerk from the rapids flipped the raft, sending the two underwater. TD was startled, but managed to do at least one good thing. His horn glowed and the two suddenly skyrocketed out of the river. Sadly, TD hadn't thought that far ahead and the two plummeted towards the ground. TD summoned another burst of magic and a pillow appeared underneath Chuck, who was plummeting faster than TD. Just when the two were about to hit the ground, time stopped momentarily and TD looked towards those reading this story.

"I assume that wraps it up. Now, you can get back to us after this flashback. Because this is really gonna hurt..."

* * *

 **Present (end of flashback)...**

"I suppose I should be grateful for that." Chuck moaned. "Despite the fact I landed on my head, but hey, my back was just fine thanks to this pillow." He said sarcastically.

"For your information, that was an Impact Absorption pillow, so be thankful that you're even alive! Meanwhile, I was forced to take the full blow of the fall! If I hadn't taken on my pony form, I too would be dead. Durability in Equestria is unreal, especially when combined with my powers."

"I'm surprised your powers didn't grant you the weight of a feather! You seem to be a real Swiss Army Knife of abilities, what else does this package come with? Time travel? Hindsight?" He snickered.

"Yes, and technically yes. Though it's more like foresight, because it's not always clear and I don't get the full picture."

"Oh good, like a county fair fortune teller?" Chuck said rudely.

At this point, TD just snapped. The light around them suddenly grew very dim and TD's voice held a dangerous tone to it.

"What is your problem!? Look, I'm sorry that I got us into this mess, but there's no reason why you have to be such a jerk!"

"I'm a jerk? Oh, I'm a jerk! Whoa ho ho! Best joke I've heard in a while." Chuck scoffed. "I like peace, I like quiet, I like a nice, normal day every now and then. But with you around it is impossible! Ever hear of a quiet conversation, visual gag free? It's surprisingly fun! I'll show you how it works sometime!" He hollered angrily.

"No need" TD retaliated, the light growing dim enough to cause his eyes to glow in their intimidating fashion. "I experienced that a little too much back home! I can't really help being the way I am! Ever since I became reformed, all I've ever tried to do was help! I only wanted to be your friend again! But you rarely give me such luxury! I'm surprised that you even NOTICE me at times!"

"Surprised I notice you? That's rich! The Northern Lights don't stand out as much as you do!" Chuck laughed. "HAIL THE CONQUERING HERO! LADADADA! Seriously, blink an eye and the town throws you a parade! Don't get all Dr. Doom because one pony doesn't think you're the greatest thing since sliced bread!" He growled.

"At least I APOLOGIZED after all of my antics!" TD shouted angrily. Red lightning flashed across the sky, but he ignored it. "You on the other hand, you never do! You always have something snarky to throw at me! You always ignore me, shun me... I can't even list all of the crap you throw at me and I won't even bother!"

"I apologize when an apology is necessary! A quip, a remark, a comment, those aren't apology worthy!" Chuck rolled his eyes. "It's tough all over huh? You don't think you're the only one who has ever had to deal with not feeling good enough for someone, you can't SERIOUSLY think that!" His eye twitched slightly.

"What could you possibly have happening that makes you think you're not good enough!? You didn't come here blowing the place to kingdom come! You didn't have to regain the trust of the Equestrians...twice! Heck, you even got the girl only a short time after arriving! You arrived as your 'Friendly Neighborhood Comedian', but I had to arrive as the villain! I had to redeem myself three times! You, you are probably the luckiest brony I know of to come to this place, and I don't even believe in luck!"

"Yeah, I'm the friendly neighborhood comedian! I'm the friendly neighborhood comedian who was the biggest disappointment of his family! The one who everyone would describe as wasted potential! The one who lays awake at night, who still suffers from anxiety over things that people called me ten years ago! The one who uses cheap jokes to cover up the fact that he knows he means nothing, sweet F.A to the grand scheme of things and nobody will ever remember when he dies! But of course, you, YOU are going to be a legend told for eons! And you'll get to live to see all those! We can't all be heroes huh?" Chuck panted, most of his energy had been drained from yelling. "You will never know, just how much I absolutely hate myself." He looked down. "You know what? Go. You can just use some super power to get home. Go on without me." He said.

The lightning suddenly stopped and TD's expression softened into confusion.

"What- what do you mean?" TD asked in a softer tone. "Why would I do that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you matter, you're big and important! Something special... and I'm... I'm not." Chuck sighed.

The darkness subsidied a bit and TD's anger with it. It was still a little dim, but not as dark as it had been before. TD's draconic eyes now shone with a touch of concern, something only his friends ever saw.

"What do you mean that you're not special?" he asked softly.

"Did you not hear me? I said leave without me." Chuck said angrily. "They'll be happier to see you anyway." He sighed, looking down into his reflection in the river. "You think I like this?" He asked. "Do you think I like knowing that if Pinkie is ever in danger that because I'm so damn normal I won't be able to help her? Do you think I like knowing that I'm pretty much useless compared to you, Twilight, or even Pinkie? No, I don't like it. It's not a good feeling. For example, that time you took down prince what's-his-name or something, do you think I was proud of myself, staying behind and looking after the town? No! I felt weak! What about that time I was turned into a cow,? Not only was that so humiliating, but once again, more proof that I'm weak and useless. You're a hero! They adore you! What good am I though? I'm a bartender, there's always another one of those. But I guess that's just who I am. I can't stick up for someone who I love, what kind of a lover am I?" He arched his eyebrow. "A pretty lousy one. That's what." He spat. "Go ahead, leave me behind. I'm just dead weight." He laid down sadly. "Tell Pinkie I got mauled buy a bear or something. She'll believe it, since I'm so weak." He sighed.

 _I want you to notice_

 _When I'm not around_

 _You're so darn special_

 _I wish I was special_

 _But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo._

 _What the heck am I doing here?_

 _I don't belong here..._

He hummed, closing his eyes.

TD was silent for a while. Is this how Chuck really felt? Useless? Powerless? It certainly would explain why Chuck always acted that way around him.

"Chuck...I- I never knew. I always assumed that you were just sore towards me because of what I've done, what I'm capable of doing." He sighed before continuing, "But if it's any help, you were never dead weight to me. If you want to know the truth, without magic...I'm just as useless as you feel. I- I can't access my powers most of the time in my own world. The few times that I do...it's only to leave. You think that I'm so great, nothing scares me, etc. But honestly, more than half the time, I'm terrified. Scared of what I can become, scared of what might happen to me or my family...I don't fear death; I fear what may happen to everyone else when I'm gone."

TD hung his head as the light was restored to normal, his eyes no longer glowing. He barely noticed Chuck's own look of concern.

Chuck stood up and sighed. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I'm sorry for all the things I said, that I did... it wasn't fair." He shook his head. "You certainly didn't deserve it. I guess... and this is by no means a good excuse for my actions, but I... I felt intimidated around you, and that made me worried, I would be up late worrying that any day now that Pinkie would wake up and realize just how plain and boring I am. And she'd go and find... somepony better, somepony like you." He sighed.

TD smiled kindly and stated, "Somepony better? Chuck, I see the way she looks at you every day, the subtle and not-so-subtle gestures of kindness towards you, even the way that she talks to you. The mare is bogged down with love to you, and I seriously doubt that she'd be willing to find someone else. Think about it: out of all those other stallions out there, all the perfect matches for her, all the stallions that could've fit well for her...she chose _you_. She chose you because she saw what kind of person you are, not because of what you can do. She saw that you have a good heart and a sense of humor. She chose you not because of what you are, but for WHO you are."

"Gee... thanks." He smiled a little. "You know, I give you flack, but you aren't that bad yourself. Especially for Twilight, you're good for her. You wind her down, make her a little less tense, I'd dare say you're perfect for each other." He said kindly.

"That's actually funny to say. We honestly don't know how we can make our relationship work at times. Mostly, we just wing it. No pun intended to any winged creatures reading this. And I can still remember the times when we absolutely despised each other."

"I can roughly recall those days." Chuck nodded. "What I didn't see for myself Pinkie filled me in on, you know how she is." Chuck chuckled a little bit. "You think they're worried about us?" He asked.

"For you, yes. For me, that's hard to say. I mean, it's me you're talking about. What do you do when the most powerful being in Equestria gets lost?"

"Good point." Chuck nodded. "So... how are we getting back?"

"Well, I have several ideas, but I think I'll let you decide."

A wall suddenly appeared with spotlights shining on several cards posted on the wall. A microphone appeared as TD turned back into his human form. He was wearing a suit that might be seen on a game show. He spoke again in a strange accent, "Mr. Chuck, you get to choose three cards from that wall behind me, then choose between the three to..."

Suddenly, an invisible crowd joined in at the ending, which was apparently the name of the show, "Get Back Home!"

"Oh geez... I'm on TV... Uhh... Hi Ma!" Chuck waved. "I'll... oh this is tough... Number 3!" He exclaimed.

Card number 3 turned around of its own accord and revealed its content.

"Disappear Through Hole in the floor, King Dice Style! Mr. Chuck, you have still have two more goes left. You can use this card now, or you can search for more options. You may keep the card you have now when you choose again."

"Uh... one?"

Card number 1 showed itself.

"Fus Roh Dahed Sky High and Landing at Your Destination! My personal favorite!" TD chuckled a bit before continuing. "Do you want to draw another card, or will that be all?"

"Another card!" Chuck quickly said. "Two!"

"Card number two! Magic Carpet Ride! If I was gay, that would sound romantic. Alright Mr. Chuck, now is your time to shine! Which of these three cards will you choose to get back home?"

The invisible audience started shouting random suggestions, "Three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"Gummy Bears!" a random, yet familiar voice rang out.

"No Steve," TD said into the microphone, still wearing a smile, "You get too crazy around Gummy Bears. Also, that's not an option!"

"I'll take option two. It's seems the less painful. But y'know, no hoof holding or duets huh?" Chuck said.

"I agree with hoof holding, or hand holding for that matter, but I make no promises concerning the duet," TD replied, as the wall disappeared and the invisible audience went silent. A magic carpet appeared and TD gave a gesture as if to say, "Go right ahead".

"Well okay." Chuck stepped onto the carpet slowly. TD almost immediately jumped on behind him, momentarily acting very much like the Genie from _Aladdin_.

"And in case of an emergency, the exits are located right here, and here, and here, and here, and here...everywhere! Keep your hooves and arms inside the carpet because weeeee are OUTTA HERE!"

At the last words, the carpet rose into the sky and started flying off at an incredible speed. Oddly enough, neither TD nor Chuck were affected by wind turbulence or any other problems that may have occurred at such speeds in open air.

"Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down..." Chuck reminded himself.

TD was momentarily tempted to make the carpet turn upside down just to see Chuck's reaction. Nothing bad would happen, thanks to TD's magic. However, he figured that Chuck was having a bad enough time trying to keep from looking over the edge. Still, he allowed himself to at least tease towards a cliche section of the ride that he knew was probably on Chuck's mind too:

 _I can show you the world..._

"Are we really doing this?" Chuck sighed. "Fine." Deep down, he wanted to, but he wasn't going to give TD the satisfaction of knowing he wanted to.

"You know ya want to! Your author isn't the most secretive person out there," TD laughed a bit and proceeded for real this time.

[Basically, at this point, think the scene from Aladdin where this happens, minus the female and the romance. Chuck and TD don't swing that way]

 **TD:** _I can show you the world_  
 _Shining, shimmering splendid_  
 _Tell me, Chuckie, now when did_  
 _You last let your heart decide!_

 _I can open your eyes_  
 _Take you wonder by wonder_  
 _Over sideways and under_  
 _On a magic carpet ride_

 _A whole new world_  
 _A new fantastic point of view_  
 _No one to tell us no_  
 _Or where to go_  
 _Or say we're only dreaming_

 **Chuck:** A _whole new world_  
 _A dazzling place I never knew_  
 _But when I'm way up here_  
 _It's crystal clear_  
 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

 **TD:** Now _I'm in a whole new world with you_

 **Chuck:** Unbelievable _sights_  
 _Indescribable feeling_  
 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
 _Through an endless diamond sky_  
 _A whole new world_  
 _(Don't you dare close your eyes)_  
 _A hundred thousand things to see_  
 _(Hold your breath it gets_ better)  
 **Both:** _I'm like a shooting star_  
 _I've come so far_  
 _I can't go back to where I used to be_

 **TD:** _A whole new world_  
 _(Every turn a surprise)_  
 _With new horizons to pursue_  
 _(Every moment, red-letter)_

 **Both:** _I'll chase them anywhere_  
 _There's time to spare_  
 _Let me share this whole new world with you_

 **TD:** _A whole new world_  
 _(A whole new world)_  
 _That's where we'll be_  
 _(That's where we'll be)_

 **TD:** _A thrilling chase_

 **Chuck:** _A wondrous place_

 **Both:** _For you and me_

At the end of the song, the two of them found themselves high above Equestria in a position where they could easily see the whole of the land. TD sighed and said, "I'll admit, it is a beautiful sight."

"Sure is." Chuck nodded. "Lets uh... not tell anyone about this huh?"

"I can't make any promises Chuck, unless it concerns the carpet ride. Also, I just noticed that you said 'anyone' and not 'anypony'." He smirked playfully. "Forgot how to talk like an Equestrian?"

"I spent the first twenty years of my life a human, keep in mind, it's still kind of instinct." Chuck replied.

"Fair point."

Just then, the carpet altered its course.

"Well, hand on Chuck ol' boy!" TD hollered. He sounded amused like something hilarious was about to happen.

"What? What's gonna happen?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Let's just say that I've got the perfect plan."

"Please don't." Chuck said, knowing what he meant.

"Too late!" TD said cheerfully, as the carpet turned into a government helicopter. His image also changed into a stick figure with headphones on. TD smiled and pushed forward on the joystick, plummeting down towards the ground as Chuck screamed for his life. TD just laughed and shouted one of his favorite lines.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST PLAAAANNN!"

* * *

"That... was..." Chuck groaned from motion sickness. "...Terrible..."

"Oh sure!" TD said in a sarcastic tone, but not towards Chuck. " _Now_ he gets motion sickness!"

"Life is funny that way huh?" He gagged. "...Oh geez." He held his gut.

"Here," TD said kindly, summoning a barf bag out of nowhere. "It's bottomless, so you don't need to worry about it overflowing or anything like that."

"Thanks." Chuck replied with a green face that contrasted his red body in a weird way. "Think I'll need it." He said before hocking into the bag. "If only I actually ate today, this is painful." He groaned.

"On that note, you hungry? I can summon just about anything for the two of us once you're done with that."

"Why not? Say, this is a weird request, but can you drum up something made with meat? I haven't eaten meat in almost a year." Chuck requested. "I would kill for a rack of ribs or something."

"What do you think some of my arguments with Fluttershy and Rarity have to do with? The later got really ticked off at me for that. I didn't know she could throw a clothes iron that far..." TD chuckled at the thought. "What's on your mind?"

"What's on my mind? Not sure, it's really still coming back to me. I just want some meat, as much as you can muster. I've never mentioned the fact I ate meat to Pinkie, I have a feeling I won't ever."

TD chuckled as he clapped his hands together and a picnic basket appeared in a burst of fire. He opened the basket and pulled out a plate piled with sausages. He also pulled out a jar of lemonade and two glasses, one built for a human and the other for a pony.

"Twilight figured out about my diet rather early, thanks to her visit to Canterlot High," he said as he set down the refreshments. "Of course, that was before she even knew that I existed. She is still well aware of my diet even now, but she rarely complains about it. Although, for obvious reasons, I try to be careful with what _kind_ of meat I summon around her."

"Well yeah, for example a nice meat pie with rabbit in it? Discord would have my head if I talked about that around Fluttershy." Chuck chuckled, taking a bite. "Oh _that_ is a flavor I've missed."

"If he did take your head," TD replied, "he'd seriously regret it. I'd probably put some spell on it that would cause it to constantly scream. Or better yet, I could remind him who's the superior in power. Wait, no! I'd have this playing for him constantly."

Suddenly, a sing-song jingle was heard coming from nowhere, but sounding as if it was on the radio.

 _Come on in!_

 _Don't be a wimp!_

 _'Cause bacon's better than a blimp!_

"Great message, terrible song." Chuck laughed.

"I know!" TD laughed with him. "And that's coming from a guy who actually thought that Singing Ginseng was a good touch!"

"For real though!" Chuck laughed, sipping at the lemonade. "You know, for the each thing I do miss about Earth, there's another ten things that I love about here, I don't know if I could ever leave."

"That's true to some extent, but you what they say. 'There's no place like home'. Amen to that."

TD took a rather large slurp from his lemonade, but as soon as he did, it suddenly exploded in his face. TD blinked a bit, then smiled and shook his head.

"Forgot that I allowed Twilight to do that to the lemonade."

"Why did you?" Chuck asked with a laugh.

"It's supposed to keep me from doing too loud a slurp. I still have yet to learn!"

"Nothing wrong with a good slurp." Chuck shook his head. "Observe." He slurped loudly, following with a gulp and a bellowing belch. "Oh that was good, haven't done that in a while!"

"You know Chuck, as ironic as it sounds, I'm actually glad we got lost and had this happen to us."

"It's almost as if this is one of those stories where getting lost makes two unlikely friends... well, friends." Chuck remarked.

"Yeah- wait a minute..."

TD suddenly straightened and said, "Uh, Chuck? If you don't want to receive a large purple beam of pain, then move two steps to your left. Or duck, whichever is more convenient."

"Slide to the left!" Chuck hummed, moving over. No sooner had he moved than a familiar purple burst of magic flew from behind him and struck TD in the chest. TD was sent flying into a nearby boulder as a lavender colored alicorn dropped in by Chuck. Not long after, a black blur with a small streak of pink bounced towards Chuck at an impossible speed shouting, "CHUCKIE!"

"Huh?" Chuck turned his head when all of a sudden, POW! Pinkie collided with him, hugging him tighter than a vice.

"OhChuckieI'msosososoSOhappywefoundyou!WeweresoworriedaboutyouIthoughtI'dneverseeyouagain!" Pinkie said excitedly.

Meanwhile, Twilight was glaring at TD.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were!?"

"It is nice to see you too!" TD replied, not even caring that she was mad.

"Together again, gee it's good to be together again..." Chuck hummed, hugging Pinkie tightly in return. Evidently, he didn't care at all that Pinkie Pie was before him as her Changeling self.

"Well, I'm glad that things worked out for you!" TD remarked. "Meanwhile, I have to deal with an angry princess. However, I thankfully know one way to calm her down...hopefully."

"Calm me down!? You disappear without a trace for several hours, don't bother to catch up, forcing us to search high and low for you, and YOU THINK THAT I'M JUST GONNA-!?"

TD stopped her with a quick kiss, effectively stopping her rage mode. He then looked her in the eyes and said, "Well, I have been known to do the impossible."

Twilight was silent for a few seconds, then she said playfully, "Darn you, William!" and kissed him back, this time for much longer.

"Get a room!" Chuck hollered.

"Yeah! Get a room!" Pinkie nodded as the two shared a laugh. TD and Twilight pulled away from each other and looked towards the Changeling and Earth Pony.

"Oh, you're one to talk!" TD replied teasingly. Twilight simply giggled and blushed a bit. It was sometimes confusing when TD could stay composed in such situations.

"Are we?" Chuck asked. "I always thought we were discrete."

TD simply raised an eyebrow and Chuck's eyes suddenly glowed white for a few seconds...

* * *

TD watched Chuck from a safe distance as he and Pinkie Pie settled down on a picnic blanket with a lunch of some kind. He watched them pull out their lunch and eat it in between conversation. He couldn't hear what was said, but he didn't even have to guess given the not-so-subtle glances they gave to each other. TD had barely been watching for five minutes when he saw the two give each other a kiss. A loud "Awww!" was heard beside TD and he turned to see that, along with the several other ponies in the area below, Chuck and Pinkie had also attracted the attention of several female Pegasi, who were standing on a cloud adjacent to TD's own perch. TD glared at them and said in a playful tone, "Hey! Stop spying on them! It's rude!" He then laughed along with them.

* * *

TD laughed as Chuck's vision returned to the present.

"Maybe I was wrong in saying that, also, please don't spy on us." Chuck said. TD just chuckled and said, "No promises, unless you specifically want them to be private. In which case, consider myself gone. So, now that that's out of the way, who wants to go home? Or wherever? It's up to you at this point."

"Well, Twilight and Pinkie wrote the itinerary for this trip, what do you girls think?" Chuck asked.

"There are still some items left unaddressed." Twilight said.

"Yeah! Like the campfire! Can we please stay for that? Can we can we!?" Pinkie pleaded.

TD laughed. "Back to the camp it is!"

He pulled out a button and pressed it. There was a beeping noise and then they all suddenly disappeared in a flash.

* * *

That night, they were all gathered around the campfire, roasting marshmallows and humming songs, Chuck picked along at a guitar.

"How do I make a G? Oh, there it is." He said.

"Kumbayah, m'Lord, Kumbayah..." He hummed.

"Hate to burst your bubble Chuck," TD stated, "but I don't think Twilight or Pinkie Pie even know about that song."

"You've got a point." Chuck nodded. "Campfire classic though."

"You've got to teach me more about your world," Twilight said to TD. They were both sitting beside each other, with one of TD's arms holding Twilight close to him.

"I agree. I have several song suggestions, but whether or not they're appropriate for the occasion is yet to be seen. So to start off: Chuck, have you ever watched _Courageous_?"

"Never did actually." Chuck shook his head.

"Good movie, although a bit on the religious side. The story's nice though, and there's a particular song that I heard from it. It think you'd like it, especially if you're a couple."

"Go ahead and share it then, I've got listening ears." Chuck shrugged.

No sooner had Chuck spoken than the music started up from nowhere, possibly because they were in tune with TD's emotions. TD stood up and looked at Twilight with a playful glance.

"May I have this next dance, my lady?"

Twilight giggled a bit and stood up on her hind legs as TD wrapped an arm around her. His other hand grabbed one of her front hooves and they started a little dance. While they did, TD started to sing:

 **TD:** _I'd like to sail to lands afar_

 _Out on a boat that's built for two_

 _Beneath a canopy of stars_

 _That would be just like a dream come true_

 _Just to be with you_

 _And oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

 _When we're together_

 _Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

 _Feels like forever_

 _Worries seem to fade away_

 _As they become as distant memories_

 _When we're together_

Twilight blushed a bit and joined in.

 **Twilight:** _I'd like a castle on a hill_

 _Where you and I could spend the day_

 _And I'd love to go where time stands still_

 _And all that doesn't matter fades away_

 _You are here with me_

 **Both:** _And oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

 _When we're together_

 _Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

 _Feels like forever_

 _Worries seem to fade away_

 _As they become as distant memories_

 _When we're together_

TD and Twilight started floating in the air a bit while they continued, but they hardly noticed.

 _And I'd love to_

 _Dance with you under the big blue sky_

 _We'd hold the_

 _Wonder of the moment as the moment passes by_

 _When we're together_

 _And oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

 _When we're together_

 _Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

 _Oh, oh, oh, ohhh_

 **TD:** _Feels like forever_

 _(Oh, oh, oh, ohhh)_

 _Feels just like forever!_

 _(Oh, oh, oh, ohhh)_

 _Yeah, whenever we're together_

 _(Oh, oh, oh, ohhh)_

 _When we're together_

TD and Twilight floated back to the ground after the song was over, then turned to Chuck and Pinkie.

"Remember when we'd do that?" Pinkie asked Chuck.

"We haven't been together much longer than them hon." Chuck chuckled a little. "Do you want to?"

"Yes!" She nodded happily. Chuck held her so she leaned into him and strummed on his guitar softly.

 _Well I bless my soul what's wrong with me?_  
 _I'm itching like a man on a fuzzy tree_  
 _My friends say I'm actin' wild as a bug_  
 _I'm in love, I'm all shook up, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Well my hands are shaky and my knees are weak_  
 _I can't seem to stand on my own two feet_  
 _Who do you thank when you have such luck?_  
 _I'm in love, I'm all shook up yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Well, please don't ask me what's on my mind_  
 _I'm a little mixed up, but I'm feelin' fine_  
 _When I'm near that girl that I love best_  
 _My heart beats so it scares me to death_

 _She touched my hand what a chill I got_  
 _Her lips are like a volcano that's hot_  
 _I'm proud to say that she's my buttercup_  
 _I'm in love, I'm all shook up, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _My tongue gets tied when I try to speak_  
 _My insides shake like a leaf on a tree_  
 _There's only one cure for this body of mine_  
 _That's to have the girl that I love so fine_

 _She touched my hand what a chill I got_  
 _Her lips are like a volcano that's hot_  
 _I'm proud to say that she's my buttercup_  
 _I'm in love, I'm all shook up, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
 _Yeah yeah I'm all shook up!_

TD and Twilight applauded as the song came to a close.

"I never have listened to Elvis much," TD said, "but that was actually pretty good!"

"They didn't call him the king for nothing." Chuck nodded before letting out a little yawn. "I'm getting a little sleepy, anypony else?" He asked.

"I'm game. Twi?"

Twilight smiled cheekily at TD. "I could turn right about now."

"Well, goodnight all." Chuck got up and stretched with another yawn. Pinkie Pie let out a yawn as well as she looked at Chuck lovingly. TD simply "snapped" his fingers and he and Twilight teleported into their tent.

"M'lady." Chuck held out his leg, leading Pinkie Pie to their tent. Pinkie Pie giggled at this gesture.

"Oh, Chuckie!"

* * *

The first thing that woke them up the next morning was a loud, "Kaboom!"

"It's World War Three! Into the cellar now!" Chuck yelled jerking up.

"Calm down everypony," Twilight replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Really!?" TD's voice rang out. "You placed that on the sodas too?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Chuck shook his head. "Who wants breakfast? I'm cooking."

"Then I guess that you're providing for the vegetarians, because I just brought home the bacon!" TD called back. He then said in a fearful voice, "Please don't kill me!"

"Pancakes on the go. Brought the fire rack and the cast iron pan so I could cook 'em." Chuck explained, gathering the ingredients.

"And I made sure he packed the maple syrup, chocolate syrup, bananas, blueberries, strawberries, chocolate chips, and the whipped cream for them!" Pinkie dug them out with a big smile. By now, everyone was outside.

"Mhm! That is definitely something I like!" TD remarked. He apparently wasn't kidding about the bacon, because the smell of it had just arisen.

"Psh. Bacon, don't need any of that, bad for my arteries!" Chuck acted as if he was scoffing, before quickly glancing at TD and mouthing "Save some for me."

"You don't have to lie about it Chuck," TD replied, but he gave him a wink as he continued, "It has nothing to do with your arteries. I'm willing to bet that any of you would survive eating it. Of course, that's assuming that you can even put it up to your mouths."

"William," Twilight warned.

"Let's not start a fight over bacon." Chuck said flipping a pancake. "I've got a chocolate chip and blueberry done, who wants it?"

"Right here!" Pinkie zipped up to him.

"Chocolate for me!" TD called, as he started to work on a Frankenstein-style machine.

"Yeah, you've got it." Chuck sprinkled chocolate chips into the new batter on the pan. "What're you making?" He looked over at him.

"A science machine," TD said, having completed it. He pushed a few buttons on the machine and shouted, "Science, activate!"

A beam of light fired into the sky and it immediately turned from day to night. TD was silent for a moment, then said defensively, "For the record, that didn't go at all how I planned."

"Guess these are dinner pancakes now." Chuck remarked. "By the way, yours all done TD. How about you Twi, how do you want yours?" Chuck asked.

"I'll take the blueberry ones," Twilight said, shaking her head in amusement at her coltfriend's failed antic.

Suddenly, thunder boomed above and a loud voice called out, "WHO IS MESSING WITH THE DAY!?"

"Whoops!" TD shouted, pushing a few buttons on the machine and flipping a switch. "Sorry, Lulu!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Sure, when you stop speaking like a Medieval person!"

The machine whirred again and daylight was restored.

"Order up!" Chuck plated Twilight's pancake. "What are you trying to accomplish?" He asked TD.

"This."

The machine whirred up yet again and fired its beam into the sky. Suddenly, it started to rain. But it wasn't rain that fell but...tacos?

"Couldn't resist, mate!" TD chuckled. He then started singing in a terrible way on purpose.

"It's raining tacos from out of the sky! Tacos, no need to ask why! Just open your mouth and close your eyes. It's raining tacos!"

TD laughed as Twilight simply fired a beam at the machine and destroyed it completely.

"Oh boo." Chuck booed Twilight's action. "But, these wouldn't provide for a stable ecosystem I'll admit."

"Who cares?" Pinkie asked taking a bite of one. "Their tasty!"

TD was a bit shocked to see Pinkie Pie eating the tacos, but a warning glance from Twilight made him wisely keep silent and not tell Pinkie that she was eating meat.

"Well, at least it gave me some entertainment," TD said as he sat down to eat his pancakes. The bacon was no longer there, for TD had decided to eat it before the others could fully observe him. He gave Chuck a subtle glance to let him know that some was saved for him. He tipped his head to say thanks silently, sneaking it and eating it when Twilight and Pinkie weren't looking.

"Ohhh yeah baby..." He said to himself eating the bacon. "Sweet savory temptress.."

"Careful Chuckie," Pinkie said teasingly, "I might get jealous."

"And now you know how I feel when you enjoy that blueberry pie just a little too much." Chuck joked back.

"In case you're wondering how she heard that, apparently Changelings have heightened senses," TD remarked. "I once had a whispered conversation with Chrysalis when she was about as far from me to that tree over yonder and she heard me perfectly. Don't ask."

"This has been things you didn't know, g'night!" Chuck signed off in a radio announcer type voice. "Neat." He said. "So now what? Guess we ought to head on home?"

"I'm up for that."

"Before we do, I still have one thing that I've been meaning to ask," Twilight said. "What exactly happened between you two when you got separated from us?"

"Silliest thing, made a wrong turn on the river, went down the rapids." Chuck laughed. "Crazy how that happened."

"I meant what happened with you two? You seem to accept being around each other more than you used to."

"Sometimes, the best thing to do is talk it out, and we did. Believe me we did." Chuck nodded.

"I'll admit, it wasn't easy at first. In fact, I came _that_ close to killing him," TD admitted, "But eventually, we were able to work things out with each other. And hopefully, we won't have to deal with that again."

"Here's hoping." Chuck nodded.

Twilight seemed satisfied with this answer as they started to pack up camp. With TD's help, it was over all too quickly in a good way, even when he was messing around a bit. At one point, for whatever reason, he had caused a ton of weird looking rabbits to appear all around the camp and said in a _jacksepticeye_ voice, "There's a lot of rizzidy rabbits here!"

"Can you get these outta here?" Chuck asked, kicking one out of the way.

"I think their cute!" Pinkie held one up.

A random human figure (also summoned by TD) walked over and asked, "Can I catch one?"

"You can try," TD replied, as he made all but two rabbits disappear; the one that Pinkie Pie was holding and the one that the other human was trying to catch. Needless to say, he tried in vain to catch the rabbit.

"Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbit." Chuck muttered packing up the last of the items.

"Huh huh huh!" TD replied in the Elmer Fudd laugh. He then made the random human and the rabbit he was chasing disappear. Turning to Pinkie Pie, he said, "You may keep that one. Being his owner, he'll be as cute and cuddly as you'd expect, both around you and your friends. However, if it's an enemy, whether you notice it or not...well, let's just say that he'll take care of the problem in a way that you usually don't see in bunnies."

"That thing better be trained." Chuck replied. "And how exactly does he take care of a problem?"

"He is trained. And as for taking care of the problem...have you ever seen a ninja rabbit?"

As if on cue, the rabbit suddenly was seen in a ninja outfit and it showed off a few kicks and flips before reverting to its "normal" state.

"Well at least it's an effective problem solver, gives that jerk of a rabbit Angel a run for his money too." Chuck remarked.

TD just laughed and said, "Now, what do ya say we get out of here? I think that I can already hear the girls just dying to hear what we have to say about the trip."

"Let's go home." Chuck nodded.

The group once again piled into the wagon while TD changed to his pony form and levitated all of the luggage into the air above him.

"Want me to do another road trip song? Or do you have a suggestion?"

"Know this one?" Chuck asked.

 _Life's like a road that you travel on_  
 _When there's one day here and the next day gone_  
 _Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand_  
 _Sometimes you turn your back to the wind_

TD and the others all joined in as they walked back down the road to Ponyville, ready for any other adventures that might be in store for them.

 _There's a world outside every darkened door_  
 _Where blues won't haunt you anymore_  
 _Where the brave are free and lovers soar_  
 _Come ride with me to the distant shore_

 _We won't hesitate_  
 _To break down the garden gate_  
 _There's not much time left today_

 _Life is a highway_  
 _I wanna ride it all night long_  
 _If you're going my way_  
 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _Through all these cities and all these towns_  
 _It's in my blood, and it's all around_  
 _I love you now like I loved you then_  
 _This is the road, and these are the hands_

 _From Mozambique to those Memphis nights_  
 _The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_  
 _Knock me down and back up again_  
 _You're in my blood, I'm not a lonely man_

 _There's no load I can't hold_  
 _A road so rough this I know_  
 _I'll be there when the light comes in_  
 _Just tell 'em we're survivors_

 _Life is a highway_  
 _I wanna ride it all night long_  
 _If you're going my way_  
 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme yeah_

 _Life is a highway_  
 _I wanna ride it all night long_  
 _If you're going my way_  
 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _There was a distance between you and I_  
 _A misunderstanding once_  
 _But now we look in the eye_

 _Ooh... yeah!_

 _There ain't no load that I can't hold_  
 _A road so rough this I know_  
 _I'll be there when the light comes in_  
 _Just tell 'em we're survivors_

 _Life is a highway_  
 _I wanna ride it all night long (All night long, yeah, yeah)_  
 _If you're going my way_  
 _I wanna drive it all night long_

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme,_  
 _Gimme, gimme, yeah_

 _Life is a highway (Life is a highway)_  
 _I wanna ride it all night long (ooh... yeah)_  
 _If you're going my way (If you're going my way)_  
 _I wanna drive it all night long (All night long, yeah. Come, on)_

 _Gimme, gimme, gimme,_  
 _Gimme, gimme, gimme, yeah_

 _Life is a highway_  
 _I wanna ride it all night long (Yeah, I wanna drive it all night long, baby)_  
 _If you're going my way (If you're going my way)_  
 _I wanna drive it all night long (All night long...)_

* * *

 **Finally! Not only did we manage to get this story done, but I also broke my record again for the most words I've used in a single document!**

 **Big thanks to _impressionsguy_ for helping me out with Chuck and the plot! Without you man, this story wouldn't be here!**

 **Songs used:**

 **"Put One Foot in Front of the Other" from _Santa Clause is Coming to Town._**

 **"Creep" by _Radiohead_ (I was forced to tweak some of the lyrics to leave out swearing, sorry about that).**

 **"A Whole New World" from Disney's _Aladdin._**

 **"When We're Together" by Mark Harris.**

 **"All Shook Up" by Elvis Presley.**

 **"Life is a Highway" by** **Tom Cochrane.**


End file.
